


The Quickie

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Primeval Pornlets [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Ryan have a quickie in Nick's office. Unbeknownst to them, they're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quickie

Stephen pushed Ryan up against the wall of the office and dropped to his knees.

"Damnit, Stephen, we're going to get caught." Nevertheless he didn't stop Stephen as the other man's nimble fingers made quick work of the button on Ryan's jeans.

"Cutter's actually teaching a seminar for once in his life," Stephen said, tugging Ryan's jeans and underwear down. "And no one else is going to come in here. Now be quiet and let me give you a blow job. Then you can take me home and fuck me. You've been driving me insane all bloody day."

Ryan leaned back and spread his legs as far as he could. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Stephen nipped at his thigh and he yelped. "Touching me when you thought no one was looking, breathing in my ear, licking your lips, stretching ... You're a damn tease Tom Ryan."

"You can talk," Ryan grumbled. "You kept bumping up against me and leaning against walls, posing, showing off how good you look in those bloody jeans. You're lucky I didn't bend you over one of the desks and fuck you."

Growling, Stephen stroked him slowly. "Saying things like that doesn't make you any less of a tease," he complained. "You'd better drive fast when we leave here because I want your cock up my arse soon."

Ryan grabbed his hair and tugged him closer. "Then suck me, love. I can't even get my jeans back on over this hard on let alone drive."

Stephen chuckled. "Bossy." Before Ryan could complain again, Stephen took the head of his cock in his mouth and sucked.

Ryan's grip on his hair tightened and he started thrusting into his mouth. "God, you're so fucking good at that. You have a mouth made for sin."

Moaning around his mouthful, Stephen let Ryan take control and fuck his mouth. He loved it when Ryan would hold him in place like this and just take what he wanted. He slid his fingers between Ryan's legs and started doing clever, dirty things to his balls, knowing the other man was close and that it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge.

"Oh fuck," Ryan cursed, his hips jerking forward violently almost of their own volition. He cried out and came, forcing his cock down Stephen's elastic throat as he did.

When Ryan pulled back Stephen was gasping for breath and swallowing almost convulsively but he had a big grin on his face.

"Slut," Ryan said fondly, pulling him to his feet and kissing him, chasing every drop of his own flavour until all he could taste was Stephen. Dropping one final kiss on the swollen lips, he pushed Stephen away so he could pull his pants and jeans up again.

"Take me home and fuck me," Stephen demanded.

Ryan laughed. "You're demanding today." He smiled wickedly. "I like it." Wrapping an arm around Stephen's waist he kissed him again and then pushed him towards the door. "Let's get out of here before Cutter gets back."

The door closed behind them, but their soft laughter could still be heard in the office. The kitchen door was pushed further open and a dark head peeked out cautiously, making sure they really had gone. Running his hand through his hair distractedly, Connor picked his way across the office and collapsed into Cutter's chair. "Wow, that was unexpected." He rubbed his hand over his flushed face, trying to decide how he felt about being an unwitting witness to Stephen and Ryan's little tryst. He was horribly embarrassed but also incredibly turned on and as confused as hell. He liked girls, not guys. He shouldn't be reacting to seeing his friends having sex and he certainly shouldn't be imagining himself in Stephen's place. Especially since the person he was sucking in his imagination was softer and not so muscled and the moans he was hearing were coming in a hoarse Scottish accent.


End file.
